Double Trouble
by Germanhowl
Summary: Stella and Christopher Spears are in the mist of their training to become reapers like that of their parents. There's just one problem: they cant seems to work together. Stella, being like her father in every way while Chris is rowdy and laid back like his mother. Can they work together and help each other while captured in the Trancy manor? Rated T for minor language/ violence.


**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 1: Lessons**

**((Do not own Kuroshitsuji))**

Two reapers hid in the trees.

"Ow…."

"Stella! Shh!"

"You shh, Chris."

William stood there, his back to the forest as he finished his collection.

"You two best be quiet. I could heard you from over here." His eyebrow twitched in irritation.

A shriek could be heard as the two reapers fell from the tree and stumbled as they landed. The two stood up and lowered their heads.

"Sorry, dad."

"Yeah. Our apologies, father."

William shook his head and rubbed his temple.

"Honestly….as a reaper…You must always complete your collections quickly and efficiently and- Are you even listening, Christopher?!"

The young blonde had zoned out as soon as the supervisor had started the lecture. He shook his head as his name was heard. His sister nudged him as he was brought back to reality.

"Huh? Wha'? I'm listenin'!" Christopher snapped as he glared at his sister.

He saw his father tap his foot on the ground and shut up immediately.

"Head home. The day's lesson is over. Go home and get some rest." William finally said.

"But father..!" Stella looked her father in the eye.

She wants to continue training. Why should she be sent home when she actually took it seriously, unlike her brother. William shook his head.

"No. You need the rest." He said.

They sighed and disappeared into the comfort of their house.

"Hey ya two! How ya lesson go?" Ronald asked as he looked up after placing dinner on the table.

Stella managed a smile and gave the two-toned haired reaper a hug.

"Fine, mum." She said. **(They call Ronald mom….for reasons)**

Christopher sighed and slid into his chair.

"Dad's gonna be home late." Anthony said as he appeared from his room.

Ronald sighed and plucked a pen from Anthony's hair and placed it on the counter. He figured as much.

Christopher flopped down on his bed, his stomach full. Stella sat on top of her bed across from her brother.

"Hey. What happened? You guys seem down in the dumps." Anthony said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Stella looked up from her book as Christopher sat up and looked at their older brother.

"Well….we kind of screwed up with being quiet. Dad said he could hear us from where he was." Chris explained.

Anthony chuckled and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Ronald smiled as he heard his kids.

"Dad's just worried about you guys. He was the same with me. Besides he's got better hearing then any reaper I know." He said as he sat in a desk chair across the room.

Anthony knew this gently out of the three of them. He had finished his training a few months before and his black framed glasses showed it. Stella smiled at her eldest brother. Both of them looked up to Anthony since the beginning. The oxford haired reaper smiled at his siblings.

"Well, you two better get some sleep." He said as he stood up and left.

Christopher loosed his tie and sighed as he fell back on his bed. He groaned as a lamp was flicked on shortly after lights out.

"Stella. Turn the light off! Like Anthony said, we need our sleep." Chris growled a bit at his sister.

Stella sighed; putting the book she was reading away and flipped the light off.

It was midnight when William returned home. He sighed softly and rubbed his temple. He was so happy that he was home and could relax at least for a while.

"Ya finally home."

The sound of Ronald's voice startled the supervisor slightly, but he was glad to hear his lover for once. He whipped his head around to find the blonde on the sofa, his two tone green eyes shone in the dim lighted room.

"My apologies, Ronnie. I had to babysit Sutcliff again." Will said with a smirk.

He sat down on the sofa and pulled Ronald close. The blonde smiled and rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

"So how _was _Chris and Stella's trainin' today?" Ronald asked, catching Will's eye in the process.

William sighed and shook his head.

"Stella's a fast learner, but Christopher…..he zones in and out. Stella's serious while Chris just wants to get work done fast. He does a half-ass job and his penmanship looks like chicken scratch, but either way they need to learn to work together."

Ronald raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"Stella takes after her father."

"And Christopher takes after you."

"But! I learned. We learned as we watched each other."

Then a thought struck William like a lightning bolt.

"I'll give them a collection tomorrow. Maybe they'll learn like we did."

Ronald sighed and nodded in agreement before yawning. William smiled.

"You should get some sleep, too." He said with a smiled.


End file.
